Javin Mitali
Lieutenant Junior Grade Javin Mitali was a Mirialan, a graduate of the New Republic's Naval Academy as of 15 ABY. After undergoing training in the technical school, as well as preliminary officer's training, Mitali was assigned to the [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]] as a starship and weapons-focused repair technician on Beta-shift, working under Lianna Blackledge. He left active duty with the military at the end of his tour of duty. Background Mirial Javin was born on Mirial in 7 BBY, the second of three children. The Mitali family were comfortably middle-class and quite a happy family, tracing their line back to the time of the Old Republic's formation. As with most Mirialans, they worshipped a primitive understanding of the Force, and considered the extermination of the Jedi by the Empire to be nothing less than an affront to life itself. Javin was fond of school and took a great interest in learning, especially when it came to subjects relating to engineering and computers, though he also had a good deal of interest in the subject of archaeology. He had a bit of a rebellious streak during his teenage years, which saw him learning to slice computers and electronic locking mechanisms - and resulted in a few very long sit-down discussions with his parents about his future. They got through to him, and rather than continuing down the path he had started to stray down, he opted to attend the New Republic Academy and train as a technician. The Academy Javin wanted to get through school as quickly as he could so that he could go out and start making a difference, and for a long time, he rushed through his classes. He still passed with flying colors, but when he came to a starship engineering course, he was encouraged to slow down by the Sluissi instructor. Javin grudgingly complied, but soon settled into the new rhythm with some relief for the intervention, and a much more enriching education because of it. Shortly after beginning this class, the professor reccomended him for officer's training, which he accepted. Upon graduation, he was assigned to the Second Fleet's flagship, the NRSD Reprisal. IC History 15 ABY Mere days arriving at his post, he sustained minor injuries during the course of his duties in the investigation of a damaged YT-1300 freighter that was towed into the Reprisal's hangar bay. Once he was fully recovered, he was tasked by General Luke Skywalker to repair the damage that had been done to the Reprisal's hangar bay floor during a rough X-wing landing - by that very night. With the help of two full shifts worth of repair technicians, as well as a few volunteers from the ship's pilot and marine ranks - most notably Aramis Tyrese and Wrista Ipex who both stayed for the full eleven hours the work took - they managed the impossible and had the severely damaged hangar floor replaced and ready for heavy freighter-grade traffic before the end of the second repair crew's shift. The reason for the haste was made apparent the next morning, when Operation Shado Kolpo came down the pipeline. After one of the Shado Kolpo operations left seemingly an entire flight of X-Wing pilots KIA, Lieutenant Blackledge approached Mitali about helping her go over the sole fighter that returned from the op, without a pilot -- Kyrin Sh'vani's. After an initial inspection, he suggested having General Skywalker take a look himself, in the hopes that the Jedi Master could learn something from the wrecked ship that they couldn't. With his Lieutenant's permission, he contacted the General, and his hunch was proven right. He was given command of a group of techs for a very large-scale mission down in the Coruscant undercity. During emergency repairs on a communications relay cable, one of the techs on his shift, a human named Nichols, was killed by a member of the undercity's wildlife. This loss shook Mitali a great deal, and made him very determined to find Kyrin Sh'vani alive, and bring her home - something that came to pass a few short weeks later. After the New Republic's forced withdrawl from Coruscant, Mitali's duties had him working on repairs not only for the Reprisal's fighter compliment, but for much of the Second Fleet and the hundreds of refugee craft that had accompanied them out to Dac. He was again brought into contact with General Skywalker after a mysterious green energy cloud damaged the craft the Jedi had used during the evacuations, leading the team that saw to the Refrain of Anshalar's repairs. Command seemingly took notice of his interactions with the Jedi Master and he was given standing orders to help the Order with the design and construction of their new Temple once a suitable location was selected for it. The New Republic - and the Jedi Order - eventually moved to Ord Mantell, and shortly after their arrival there, Mitali left active duty with the military to pursue a more pacifistic destiny. RP Logs 15 ABY *RPlog:A Vision of Hope *RPlog:Triumphant Return or Maybe Not *RPlog:Green Clouds Over Mon Cal Mitali, Javin